Digimon: Battle Tournament
by DigimonDJ
Summary: Davis, after seeing TK and Kari get together, competes in a tournament with the digidestined in order to win 1,000 dollars and impress Kari.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Davis Motomiya, if you don't know digimon I suggest you goggle it, because I don't feel like telling you about it, but in case you do know what digimon is, it has been one month after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, I'm just heading to school, but I saw TK and Kari kissing, I have a really bad feeling about this. I walked over to them.

Davis: What are you doing?!

Kari: I…me and TK were going to tell you that we are dating, sorry Davis.

They knew I had a crush on Kari, but they ignored my feelings, It's like they don't care!

Davis: TG! You knew I loved Kari but you took her away from me!

TK: We will talk about this later.

Davis: Then later it is!

I walked to school alone, without TK and Kari. Who needs them, I don't need anyone. Later on I finished a science test, I got a 16 out of 20, not bad for me. I went to the computer room quickly, I wanted to be there alone, I had to think about a couple of things. I held my Digivice to the computer, I had left V-mon at home.

Davis: DIGI-PORT OPEN!

I was in the digital world in a flash. I had to think, but I heard a familiar voice, It was Kari's voice! Kari and the Digidestined were walking over to me (including Tai, Joe, Matt, Sora, and Izzy).

Tai: Hey Davis!

Davis: What are you guys doing here?

TK: We are having a picnic.

Matt: Care to join us Davis?

Davis: No thanks, I'm leaving.

Kari: Davis, come on, I said I was sorry!

Davis: Sorry does not make me feel better.

I ran off before they could talk some more, I'm happy I ran off, I went back to the real world. I was walking down the street when I saw a poster, It said Digimon: Battle Tournament, on the bottom of the poster it said on the Casino Palace, I went back home to grab V-mon, and drove to Casino Palace. Casino Palace is a place where people can use their digimon to battle against other digimon in, I went there because I might be able to get revenge on TK, I knew he and the Digidestined would be there. If you win the digimon battle tournament you could win 1,000 dollars. V-mon and I then walked into the casino palace and we signed up. I then walked over to the Digidestined.

Davis: I didn't know you'd be here guys.

TK: Well, we are!

Kari: Hi Davis.

All of the Digidestined then greeted me.

TK: I'm going to win the 1,000 dollars with Patamon!

Davis: I don't think so, I'm still mad, V-mon and I are going to win.

V-mon: Yah!

TK: We will just see if you can.

Author's note

Please R&R, the characters might have been a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Davis's POV

A man then walked into the center of us.

Davis: Who are you?

Man: My name is Chino Uzamaki.

TK: What do you want with us?

Chino: I am your judge.

Tai: Oh

Chino: The first battle is starting; go to the field inside this place.

We walked into the field on went to the sidelines. A lot of people came to see us battle.

Chino: Match one is Sora Takenouchi vs. Izzy Izumi.

Davis: Whoa, Sora is going up against Izzy.

Tai: I have faith in both Sora and Izzy.

Matt: Do your best guys!

Sora and Izzy walked on to the field, with their digimon.

Referee: 1...2…3…GO!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Biyomon dodged his attack.

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Biyomon's attack had hit Tentomon, knocking him down, but he got back up.

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Biyomon dodged his attack again.

Tentomon: Dangit!

Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!

Tentomon: Oh no!

Yolei: I think Sora going to win this battle.

Birdramon then picked up Tentomon and threw him to the sidelines, knocking him out for good.

Referee: Sora wins.

Sora: I won?

Referee: Yes.

Izzy then walked up to Sora, and congratulated her, then Izzy and Sora went back to the sidelines.

Chino: Next match is Davis Motomiya vs. Joe Kido.

Author's note

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Thanks for reading, please review it. Flames are allowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Davis's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

I walked onto the field with V-mon, Joe and Gomamon was already on the field.

Joe: If I win, no hard feelings.

Davis: Same with me.

Referee: 1…2…3…GO!

V-mon: Vee-Headbutt!

V-mon had hit Gomamon with Vee-Headbutt, but it did not knock Gomamon down.

Davis: Way to go V-mon!

Gomamon: Gomamon warp digivolve to Zudomon!

Davis: OH MAN!

Zudomon: Vulcan's hammer!

Zudomon had smashed V-mon in the head, that can't be good!

Davis: DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!

V-mon: V-mon armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the fire of courage!

Flamedramon: Let's see what you can do now Zudomon!

Flamedramon then kicked Zudomon in his back, then Flamedramon socked Zudomon and threw him to the sidelines, Zudomon got up! How can that be?

Zudomon: Hammer B-

Zudomon fell on the field and de-digivolved to Gomamon.

Referee: The winner of this match is Davis Motomiya.

Davis: We won V-mon!

V-mon: Yeah.

I noticed V-mon looking at Gatomon, V-mon wishes to impress her, but she was with Patamon.

V-mon: Let's go Davis.

Davis: Yeah.

Joe: Congrats Davis.

Davis: Thanks!

Chino: The next Match will be TK vs Matt.

TK: What?!

Matt: Huh?

Davis: This will be fun to see!

Tai: Oh yeah! Brother vs Brother!

Matt then walked up to TK.

Matt: I wish you good fortune, you're going to need it.

TK: You to Matt!

Chino: Right now, you guys can take a break, the next match does not start in 3 hours.

Ken: I say we should eat!

Chino: I suggest you go to Valleys.

Izzy: What's that?

Chino: It is the best restaurant nearby.

Izzy: I'll stay here.

Davis: Why are you staying here?

Izzy: I'm tired.

Davis: Well then, Let's go!

30 minutes later…

TK: That was a long time.

Kari: You got that right.

Davis: Let's just go inside!

When we went inside, there was a lot of people there.


	4. Chapter 4

Davis's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

We went inside the restaurant, it was crowded with people, I never thought that this place would have been so big, the Digidestined and I then went to the room that said BOSS.

Davis: Hello?

Kari: Is anybody here?

Voice: I'm right here.

Tai: Who's that!?

Voice: My name is Andy Trent.

TK: Well, can you help us find a table? You're the boss right?

Andy: I am the boss, this place is full.

Matt: All that driving for nothing!

Andy: Get out!

Davis: Listen-

Matt: Davis let's go!

We then walked out of the restaurant.

30 minutes later…

We had finally made it to the digimon battle tournament again! Now TX and Matt are going to battle.

Chino: You guys are here!

Sora: Are we late?

Chino: You guys are just in time.

TK: Let's get on the field bro!

Matt: Okay.

Matt and TK went to the field, and the Digidestined and I went to the sidelines.

Referee: 1…2…3…GO!

Patamon: Digivolve to… Angemon!

Gabumon: BLUE BLASTER!

Angemon: Angel Staff!

Angemon had blocked Gabumon's attacks! It is going to be hard to beat TK!

Gabumon: Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!

Garurumon: This should really take a bite! (Bites Angemon)

Angemon: Ow!

Garurumon: Hiyah (Kicks Angemon)

Angemon: TK, I don't know if I can take much more pain.

TK: You can do it!

Angemon: Hand of FATE! HAND OF FATE! HAND OF FATE!

Angemon's attack had pushed Garurumon to the sidelines, knocking him out.

Referee: TK wins. The current winners are Davis, Sora, and TK. The next match is Tai vs. Kari.

Kari and Tai walked to the field, and started battling.


End file.
